Merry Christmas Anna
by ravendream
Summary: [One-shot; Yoh x Anna] It was now Christmas Eve, and he finally had enough. Yes, Christmas, and he finally had the money to buy Anna her gift.


Mmhmm... Couldn't help it, it's a Christmas-y fic. I wasn't sure if they celebrated Christmas in Shaman King, or if they were a different religion, so we're just gonna pretend, ok?

Merry Christmas, Anna

By Bunny-Chan a.k.a. RavenDream

Asakura Yoh was a simple teenager.

Not so much interested in material objects, he didn't really have a need to keep much money on him. Anything that he shared with his fiancée, Kyouyama Anna, was controlled very strictly, and therefore out of reach.

He'd been working hard for the money he was now saving. Since the beginning of the summer vacation, he'd been doing odd jobs- sometimes ones that paid unbelievable amounts of money for their simplicity. In the summer, it had been easier. Without school to worry about, he was able to spend a full day working, come home, and face Anna's training.

It was when school began again that he found the most trouble. He went to work immediately after school, and came home with barely any time left. And of course, Anna always had punishments for this. Punishments that got worse and worse every night he returned home late. Sometimes she wouldn't even punish him, but instead demand to know if there was another girl, and stomp angrily to her room afterward.

Always though, he took whatever punishment was necessary.

It was now Christmas Eve, and he finally had enough.

Yes, Christmas, and he finally had the money to buy Anna her gift.

It was cold out, and he kept his coat pulled tightly around him as he half-skidded, half-ran over the ice-covered sidewalks.

Some people found it rather odd to see a 15-year old boy walking into a jewelry store. Most teenage boys in that area most likely wouldn't have bought anything so expensive for their loved ones.

Asakura Yoh was different.

He'd had the ring picked out for over a month now. Diamond would have been the most expensive, and probably the most desired of Anna, but he didn't have the money for that. He'd settled for a simple amethyst ring. Amethyst. It was icy, like Anna could be, but somehow warmer. He liked that, and that was what he was getting her.

When Christmas morning came, Anna walked downstairs after having screamed viciously at Yoh to "Wake the hell up already!". Despite arguments and complaints, she'd let Yoh and Manta talk her into letting them set up a Christmas tree that year. The ornaments, lights, and decorations were beautiful, yes, but she thought it was rather silly to have a tree with no gifts underneath it. Wasn't that what a Christmas tree was for?

Ryu was cooking breakfast already- She could smell it. So she just sat down on the couch and looked at the tree.

_It _is_ kind of pretty..._ She thought to herself, sighing.

Suddenly something caught her eye. There _was_ a gift under the tree. A small box wrapped in sparkly silver paper. She knelt down to look at it.

"To Anna, love Yoh".

Never one to wait, she ripped the paper off, to discover a little snap-open jewelry box. When she opened it, she found a simple, but gorgeous amethyst ring.

"What in the..."

"Oh! You found it?" She looked up to see Yoh smiling at her.

"Yoh... What's this for?" He knelt down beside her.

"Well, since our marriage was arranged and all, you never got an engagement ring, right? Merry Christmas!" He laughed a little. She looked back at the ring.

In a move entirely uncharacteristic of Kyouyama Anna, she threw herself onto Yoh, wrapping her arms around his neck, and knocking him over.

For a few moments they stayed like that, Anna hugging him tightly, while Yoh just lay on the floor. Only for a few moments though, because living in a house full of people had its drawbacks...

"AWW! KODAK MOMENT!" The two were snapped out of their comfort by a rather hyper HoroHoro running around the living room, screaming.

Within seconds, Anna was on her feet again. HoroHoro stopped dead in his tracks as he felt Anna's death-aura and evil glare.

"I'm going to _kill_ you!" She screamed, chasing after him.

Yoh stayed where he was, still smiling. He closed the ring box.

"Maybe she shouldn't wear this until after those guys move out..."

* * *

A/N: Well? It kinda... well... sucked. But I like it! : ) So, please review. And sorry it's a little late, lol. Christmas spirit didn't hit till 2 in the morning today. 


End file.
